


alterations

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Brief Mention of L as He is a Phantom Which Haunts Light's Every Move, An Erotic Satisfaction Over Tailoring, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: “You would like it more if you made some memories here. Have you ever done anything wild in here?” Light layered as much innocence as he could over the question. “Drank? Took too long of a nap?” He leaned forward and took Mikami’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tilting it up, he made sure their eyes met. “Had an illicit romantic moment?”(Light delivers a suit jacket he altered to Mikami's office, considers the benefits of office sex and finds himself fixing a situation with an uncomfortable solution.)





	alterations

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to laura @13eyond13 for looking this over for me. she's the real mvp. this was originally a prompt fic that i edited and added too bc i didn't feel like it was quite finished. now i'm publishing it in time for Light's birthday so its sort of like he's getting a little birthday spanking. maybe. kind of. this is too much alright. please comment if you like the fic! thank you!

Downtown was awash with noises muffled only by the thin glass that surrounded the lobby of Mikami’s office building. Light waited for the elevator with a fresh tailored jacket folded over his arm. His own clothes were less formal—a geometric patterned sweater and black trousers—but the jacket was for Mikami to change into before dinner. It wasn’t a birthday dinner but the two of them had a habit of sushi two weeks before the actual day as their own secret celebration. A new place opened by their apartment with a finer dress code than Mikami had for work so a change was needed.

Light loved a well-fitting suit. In his youth, suits appeared mythic like the armor old storied heroes wore. His father never tailored his suits and always picked the right size. Yet, on his sixteenth birthday, Light wandered in on the shocking sight of his mother letting out his father’s most prized suit jacket. It was grey wool with a red, silk interior that Light imagined wearing himself one day when his shoulders finally filled out. His mother patted the seat next to her after seeing his gob-smacked face.

“What are you doing?” His question reverberated in its stupidity all around his brain. “Does Dad know you’re ruining his clothes?”

“I’m not ruining his clothes.” Her voice remained stern but soft. Later, in his adulthood, Light would replicate that comforting firmness while telling Mikami to write Misa’s name down next to _suicide_. “I’m fixing them.”

“Why not just buy a new one?”

His mother’s needle popped in and out of the wool like a tiny sea creature coming up for air. “Because we don’t have to. Your father loves this suit jacket and I’d rather let it out than buy him a new one he might not love. Someday you’ll understand why it’s important to fix what you have.” She looked from the thread to Light and tugged the needle toward him. “Here. Let me teach you.”

Though he got his own suits done at a dry cleaner across from his apartment, Light remembered his mother’s lessons and sometimes fixed Mikami’s clothes. The man spent his life in and out of courtrooms, yet his clothes never quite fit. Before Light started to take in his jackets, Mikami wore them like bags draped over his stark muscled frame. He didn’t mind the extra work of tailoring, especially on weekends where Light’s mind would wander otherwise. Uneasy thoughts about ghosts, dead or soon to be, could be chased off by drawing a measuring tape around Mikami’s waist and adjusting his expensive but loose wardrobe. Reverence glowed in his eyes when Light handed back his altered suits and remained bright as he put them on.

“Oh,” he said. “God. They’re perfect.”

“Of course they are.” By the time Mikami spoke to him, Light would always busy himself with something else. “I don’t do imperfect work. You know that.”

The long lobby reminded him of the police offices but only in the barest sense. There were secretaries and waiting seats, sure, but the decoration of Mikami’s building were luxurious in a way that law enforcement couldn’t match. While he waited, Light admired a thick green fern next to the front desk. If that plant had been trapped in his office building, it would be dead in three days. Policemen had no sense for nurturing a growing thing.

His ride up was quiet and quick. Mikami worked on the third floor and his office was set toward the back. Every time Light missed the first hallway turn he had to double back from the break room where tired old men bemoaned in passing the poor state of office coffee. The conversation made Light walk faster. Mikami had his own espresso machine in his quarters and he often tried to teach Light how to use it during office visits. A first sip of expensive, handmade coffee was worth the school marm tone the instructions were given in.

He swept past the secretary whose name he never bothered to learn. She said it when Mikami introduced them at a law firm Christmas party but Light forgot in an instant. Not enough room for everything else he needed to know _and_ women’s names. With a sharp jerk, he shut the door on her protests that she be able to announce him and sealed himself in. Mikami was a solid black rectangle in his usual Thursday suit and had a phone pressed to his ear. His expression perked as Light came in and waved.

“I’m on the phone.” Mikami placed a hand over the receiver as he spoke. “It will only be a few minutes before I finish. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“I don’t mind waiting.” Light slipped off his shoes one at a time and walked around the office, his eyes wandering over the walls. A floor length window that spanned entire right wall covered only halfway by a curtain. On the far back wall hung Mikami’s accolades in steel frames. He skimmed his finger across the surface, watched his fingerprint mar the pristine quality of an undergraduate philosophy degree and smiled at an award for best dressed. The date of the company stamped paper was just a year after they started living together.

 _My name should be next to his on that award,_ Light thought. Late afternoon sun made the metallic award font shine and Light looked toward the big window. Buildings cut up and down the orange sky as he took in his kingdom. What a perfect view.

Beneath the awards was the espresso maker and next to that was a navy couch. Bare of any accoutrement and made up of the same straight strict lines as Mikami’s shoulders, the couch didn’t impress Light. Had anyone even sat on it? Even that secretary could’ve come in and added something to make it more welcoming. Biting his finger, he surveyed the couch and considered another option. Hadn’t Sayu mentioned wanting to furniture shop for her new apartment that weekend? He made a mental note to check for a better seat as Mikami hung up the phone.

“There.” His voice had a half boiled firmness left over from the business call. The sound was more attractive than the high pitch it took on in his more worshipful moments. “Have you come to give me a new assignment? I’ve done everything you asked and made sure to be careful.”

Light laughed and sauntered to the desk. “I know. I didn’t come to give you homework. Is that couch new? It’s very modern. Jet-set—I think that’s what people call that style.”

“It’s new. You don’t have anything to tell me? Then why did you come?”

Mikami sounded worried and tapped his fingers on the desk. Light reached to still them and shifted so his hip pressed against the desk as well. With a little push, he lifted himself and just barely sat on it. He didn’t miss the trepidation in Mikami’s eyes as Light’s ass pushed his organizer a little to the right.

“I fixed your jacket,” Light said. “You’ll wear it to dinner tonight. The new place is strict about dress code.”

“Oh. Of course.” Mikami moved his organizer, pens jingling, and brushed Light’s thigh as he did. “You’re very kind to do such a personal delivery. I’m honored by your benevolence.”

Lackluster compliments bounced off Light’s interest. Instead, he spoke with an absent tone as he picked up a loose stack of memos. “Why don’t you try it on? I want to make sure it fits.”

He readjusted himself to sit fully on the desk corner and flipped through each memo before flicking them away. After an appropriate moment, he glanced to where Mikami shrugged off his first jacket. Without the added layer Light admired his oxford underneath—red silk—that fit Mikami’s arms and torso in snug luxury. Once he put on the tailored jacket, he stepped back from the desk and shook the sleeves. It was an ash colored wool fabric, something Mikami didn’t often wear, but Light pushed him to try.

“I’m so grateful you fixed this for me.” Mikami’s voice was faint as though Light were listening to him through a mesh sieve. “Although I’m worried it’s too tight. The wool can be suffocating sometimes.”

“It should be tight. You have such a strong body, Teru, and I want people to see. I’m proud to show you off.”

Red crept over Mikami’s cheeks and he sat back in his chair, twisting his arms in the jacket. He moved with school boy fidgets under Light’s gaze. His wriggling bored Light, and he redirected his attention to the memos. Next in his hands was a thicker stationary with the address and name of Mikami’s superior. After reading the first line, Light’s eyes widened and he shot a sharp, excited look at Mikami.

“You got a promotion?” His question was met with a head tilted down so Light repeated himself. “Did you get a promotion? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Material things aren’t important.” Mikami laughed, although it was a hollow noise. “This building is a monument to material gain. It’s nothing compared to our victories with the force of Kira. Why would I tell you such a frivolous thing?”

“Our work is important, but success is success.” Light set the paper down and looked around the office. So many empty spaces that begged to be filled. “And I like your building. Your offices are so much nicer than mine.”

“I don’t know. I don’t enjoy this place.”

“You would like it more if you made some memories here. Have you ever done anything wild in here?” Light layered as much innocence as he could over the question. “Drank? Took too long of a nap?” He leaned forward and took Mikami’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tilting it up, he made sure their eyes met. “Had an illicit romantic moment?”

“You know that I never had sex with anyone before you.” Mikami didn’t sound embarrassed. Instead, his tone was disapproving. “Is that how you think I’d behave? In my place of work?”

“I don’t mean to be rude.” Light weighed his options before continuing. “It’s something I’ve thought about before.”

“Me having sex in this office?” Disgust rippled through Mikami’s tone and he jumped from his chair. “I can’t believe you’d think that about me. That I’d be so perverted.”

“Stop.” Honest insult simmered in Light’s voice. His hand, flung off once Mikami moved, came back to hold the other man’s cheek. Stubble scratched on his palm as Light drew him close. “Teru. I think about having sex _with you_ in this office.”

A blankness coated Mikami’s expression as he seemed to wrestle with the concept. He was a window partially opened and Light, sensing this, moved his hand to Mikami’s upper arm. In gentle circles, he rubbed the muscles under his shirt and hummed.

“You’re so successful here,” he said. “I come and see you in this big office, your fine desk and handsome couch. Your promotion. Look at all the things you’ve earned.”

He came closer and kissed Mikami. It was a short kiss, just enough to wet their lips, and he pulled back. Mikami leaned after his mouth with lips parted just enough that his teeth showed. His hand came to grip Light’s thigh where his palm dominated almost the entire width in a tight squeeze.

A hot wave billowed through Light and he nearly fumbled his next words. “You earned those degrees on the wall and those nice suits you wear. You earned me, through your loyalty and obedience to Kira’s commands. You’ve earned the right to have me in your big office.”

Mikami tugged Light to the desk’s center and pushed off a few client files. With both hands Light grabbed Mikami’s shoulders and they kissed again in a long slick swipe of tongues. He licked into the warm cup of Mikami’s mouth and moaned as one hand moved from his thigh to his back, pushing him further up into the tangle. Light’s fingers trembled traitorously as they scraped skin and drew a low groan from Mikami.

“Tell me what you want, God.”

“You lay me on this desk,” Light gasped. “Or on that couch. Or against the window, even. Press us to the glass and fuck me until I come. Let everyone see how you please me, how you _earned_ me.”

A soft sob fell out of Mikami as he moved to kiss beneath Light’s jaw and lowered him flat to the desk. His mouth shook against the thin skin and traced wet devotions that Light couldn’t hear. Instead, they echoed soundless over his flesh.

“Show me how perfect you are.” Light slid his hand down and squeezed the base of Mikami’s neck. “Show me I chose well with you.”

Hands skid over the top button of Light’s pants and popped them open. The ridge of Mikami’s dick hardened against his thigh and Light rocked into it, grinning when his movements caused another siren of groans. His own center crackled with arousal and he lifted his hips as Mikami pulled his pants down. They hung off one leg with the other one naked until the pants puddled on the floor. An ugly heat spiked over Light as he felt Mikami’s dick pressed to the thin brief fabric separating their crotches.

“You’re beautiful,” Mikami said. “I’ve never seen a person more beautiful and perfect than you.”

“Aren’t you lucky to have me?”

“So lucky.” Mikami’s voice was a ghost of Light’s. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Then have me. I want you to have me here and now, Teru, against the window. Please fuck me.”

“This should be private.” Mikami sounded both wavering and stern—a father unsure of how to scold his child—but his hands remained tight on Light’s thighs. “I don’t want everyone to see you through the glass. We shouldn’t.”

“What? Are you afraid someone might know you have sex with me? The God of the new world? You should be honored and they should be too.” Light bit Mikami’s lower lip, sucking on it and releasing so he could continue. “I think about your dick inside me constantly.”

Mikami, bottom lip suck-swollen and red, widened his eyes but didn’t speak. He kissed Light again, desperate and warm, with his dark hair curtaining their faces. Fingers tucked into Light’s underwear and pulled them off, discarded onto the floor. Cool canned office air rippled goosebumps over his thighs. Light gasped, his breath stolen from him as Mikami flipped him onto his stomach and bent over the desk.

“I said the window.” Hands flat against the desk, Light pushed himself only to have Mikami’s arm press him down. He grunted and tried to look behind. “What are you doing? What are you thinking? Let me up.”

“I can’t let you degrade yourself like this.” Heavy as a pipe, Mikami leaned his weight onto his arm until Light couldn’t budge. On his bottom was the rigid warmth of Mikami’s clothed dick. A nasty type of excitement curdled in Light’s stomach and cunt. “Please, God, consider how sacred your body is. It’s profane to show it to those unworthy people outside.”

“Yet you hold God down?”

Mikami sighed and dropped his head to where his arm once was. Lips skirted beneath Light’s sweater with chapped skin catching smooth flesh. He bucked in an attempt to reassert his physical strength but Light stilled once Mikami’s hands fluttered to his hips. Slow thumbed circles dug into the meat of his ass while those dry lips traced repeated worries on his naked back.

“I dream of how good you are. How just and righteous.” Mikami talked close enough to Light’s skin that he licked it between words. “Do you know how much it pains me to see sin in you?”

Thoughts whirred in Light’s head as his fingers flexed. His hand was near enough to a pen that grabbing it would be easy and stabbing Mikami easier still. Dealing with whatever bloodshed came after would be more difficult. He felt around his mind for a different plan with eyes closed and breath trickling out between clenched teeth. Control. He needed to control the situation. Mikami didn’t like the window, so that option was out, but now his need for purity was alerted. Light clicked his tongue, an answer occurring to him that wasn’t ideal but could work.

His next words were soft and searching. “I do know. I can see the pain in you.” After another breath, Light opened his eyes and glanced back, catching only Mikami’s stiff curved back. “You see so much sin, don’t you? My loyal Teru.”

“I want to be good for you.” Mikami shook his head as he spoke. “I want you to be good, for us to be good together.”

“We will be.” Light swallowed and moved, Mikami’s hands letting him stand but not releasing their hold. “Give me what I deserve then. Show me you want me to be good.”

He didn’t struggle as Mikami sat back in his office chair and maneuvered Light over his lap. Strong hands adjusted his position, rubbed his sides and stroked his hair before lifting away. Anticipation held in his stomach until the raised hand slapped down. A yelp startled from Light, unable to contain the next one as Mikami spanked him again. His hand smacked in a rhythmic left and right motion against the tender skin. After ten swats, Light lost count and sniffled as the spanking increased in strength. Harder smacks peppered his bottom with a calm preciseness accompanied by Mikami’s murmured praises.

“I’m honored by your trust,” he said. “You’re so kind, God, to allow me to remove the darkness from you. To chastise you.”

Light’s bare bottom glowed with pain that burned brighter when he shut his eyes. Mikami moved his methodical spanking to the tops of Light’s thighs where his fingers impact seemed to echo through the skin. Sobs wrung out of Light, unable to contain his discomfort, and he kicked enough to dislodge his previous position. His squirming stilled as Mikami stopped and gently handled Light back over his knee. Beneath that touch was intimate strictness—something Light hadn’t encountered from anyone except L—and its appearance made his stomach flip. Still his body could be persuaded by a steady hand although L’s firmness came with a look rather than physical contact. Held fast across his lap, Mikami left Light no room to wriggle away from the consistent smacks to his backside.

A weighted arousal sat in Light’s stomach more impure now that it mixed with echoes of L. Without the ability to kick, his ass received the spanking’s full impact and tears pricked his eyes. Wails dripped from his mouth until Mikami landed his last two swats. Their sting vibrated through Light as he stayed limp and relished the soft circles rubbed on his back. Uneven breaths, sucked in and let out with quiet sobs, filled the room until the phone rang. Mikami’s torso brushed Light as he leaned over both him and the desk to answer. The conversation, although muffled, seemed to center on his secretary hearing Light during the spanking.

“Everything is fine.” Mikami didn’t cease rubbing Light’s back but his voice had the edge of someone unused to lying. “Mr. Yagami has had a difficult day. I’d appreciate if you kept whatever you heard private. Thank you.”

Phone hung up, Mikami moved his rubbing to Light’s heated ass. Contact was salt on an open wound and Light hissed. Every part of him was enflamed from his face dark pink with humiliation to his cunt, warm and wet.

“Teru,” he said. “It hurts.”

“That is the sting of virtue.” Mikami slipped an arm around Light and helped him to sit up. His trousers rubbed the raw skin. “Goodness shines from you more than ever.”

“Can we make love?” Light bent his head to the side of Mikami’s neck. “Draw the curtains. Send your secretary on lunch. Then worship me on the couch.” He spoke in a whisper, pressed to the other’s ear. “When you look at your office after, you won’t see the material wealth. You’ll see our communion again and again. A perfect memory.”

Later, after the secretary left and the curtains were pulled, Mikami smoothed his mouth over Light’s aching cunt and licked his small dick. Light stared at the ceiling with an arm thrown over his forehead. His thoughts rocketed from his trembling thighs to the way the jacket bunched at Mikami’s elbows. Technique wasn’t his best quality so every few seconds Light took hold of Mikami’s hair and jerked him where he was needed. Enthusiasm made up for the time lost to direction. Wet noise colored the whole office in Light’s vision a lurid red almost darker than what he’d glimpsed of his own behind. That was sore as well, rubbing on the navy cushions every time he bucked into Mikami’s tongue.

When Mikami reached to unbutton his own shirt, Light stopped his hands. Holding the wrists, he pushed them to his pants and told him to not undress.

“I like it better when you wear the clothes,” he said. “I like to see my handiwork on you.”

A glaze over Mikami’s eyes as they glanced to Light’s spanked bottom said he thought the same thing although he never spoke it aloud. Instead, he made quick work of his button and zipper, slipping out his dick in full hardness. Lip between his teeth, Light wrapped his hand around it and gave it a gentle pump. He kissed the tip and Mikami moaned, rocking against Light’s lips.

Licking the tip once, Light sat back and let go of Mikami’s dick. “There’s lube in my pants pocket and a condom. Go grab them.”

Leaving him with a mixed but eager expression, Mikami dug around in the discarded black trousers. Light looked at the office walls. No art or personal photos graced their charcoal emptiness although the few awards looked good. He would keep those, once he fixed this office’s hollowness, so everyone could see how qualified Mikami was. But a classic bit of art might lend some weight to the place. As Mikami came back between his legs, Light’s thoughts hovered over the ethics of raiding L’s archive. When the man died, he left a whole gallery in the taskforce building storage. L’s taste was more abstract expressionism, but maybe Mikami needed some challenging art.

Light groaned as the first finger tucked inside him. He shouldn’t be thinking about L. Pleasure blew through him and gave way to a brushfire of arousal. Every thrust made him sigh and Mikami stared down, glory-eyed as though observing a miracle. When he finally pressed his dick to Light’s cunt, a fervor built within Light that made sink his fingers around Mikami’s throat. He squeezed once before loosening his grip.

“You earned this.” Light reached down and guided Mikami into him. “My faithful Teru. My devoted follower. My perfect fit. You freed my body from sinful thoughts and deserve to give me this too.”

His heart thumped along with Mikami’s thrusts which were quick but cautious. Every once in a while his thumb pressed over Light’s dick and sent a pleasured wave through him. Weak moans spilled from both of them and Mikami stuttered his rhythm five minutes in. His face was pink and sweat dripped off his chin. Another moment and he mumbled his orgasm’s start and finish. Light tilted his head back, neck balanced over the arm rest, and stared deep into the fading sun. The curtains parted just enough at the center to still allow light to come through and it burned his eyes. Yet he couldn’t stop looking. Between himself and everything he wanted was glass.

Light closed his eyes but spots of color remained afterward like old thoughts beneath his lids. They passed, eventually, into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed this strange little romp? want to know more abt whatever weird shit i think Light's getting up to? [follow my blog then dude!](http://translightyagami.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: so I heard ppl prefer to answer questions in comments, so let me know what the part you thought was sexiest in ur comment! I’d love to know ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )


End file.
